Blood Love
by Ebby Riddle
Summary: Edward had proved that it was possible to fall in Love with the opposite species. He had also proved that it would all turn out ok. But what happens when you fall in Love with your mortal enemy? Can Sapphire have the happy ever after her brother had?


"NO! GO AWAY!" she screeched, running to her room, slamming the door, and running to the couch that was positioned in front of one the giant windows that made up her walls. She threw herself across it, trying to cry, trying to feel real tears slide down her cheeks.

"Sapphie, will you please come out?" a muffled voice called through the door, their voice low and comforting. They jiggled the knob, but Sapphire quickly locked it, running back to her red couch so she could try to cry some more.

"I SAID GO AWAY! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled to the closed door, loud sobs escaping from her throat, but no warm liquid she had come to miss spilled from her eyes.

"Now, come on, don't make me use my power on you." The muffled voice laughed, the Texan accent prominent even through the heavy oak door.

"JUST GO AWAY!" she cried, not as angrily as last time. She could feel a warm fuzziness spread through her, making it impossible to make her be angry or upset. She sighed and ran to the door, unlocking it and flinging it open. "I hate you, Jasper. You know that, right?" her voice was pleasant, a contradiction to her words. "And once you take this infernal hold off of me, I will kill you." The threat sounded empty, but Jasper knew it was anything but.

"C'mon, Sapphie. I just want to know what's wrong." Jasper said, walking into the room and over to the couch. He sat down, crossing his legs and looking out the window.

"I just don't want to move, is all. I like it here." Sapphire explained, sighing and sitting down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"None of us want to move. Even Carlisle doesn't want to move. Frankly I like it here also. It reminds me of Texas. Well, without all the sun, anyways." He amended with a smile.

"Edward and Alice seem like they want to get the heck out of here." Sapphire mumbled.

"I think Alice saw something about the town we're moving to that had Edward all worked up. Something about a girl." Jasper stroked one of his sideburns, a habit he had gotten into lately.

"Oh? There are vampires in Forks?" she asked, her eyes going wide. She looked up at him, not taking her head off his shoulder. Jasper was her very best friend and favorite brother. They both showed affection in strange ways to each other, but everyone was used to it. It never got beyond small comforts, like the laying of the head on the shoulder, and sometimes they held hands, but it was all brotherly sisterly love.

"Well, not exactly. Only humans. And dogs." Jasper added the last part with an eye roll and a grunt.

"Dogs? As in werewolves?" Sapphire wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Jasper nodded. They sat in silence for a while, both thinking their own thoughts and looking out the windows.

"Jasper? Do you think Carlisle will let me have a room like this? I love the nature all around me." Sapphire asked suddenly, not taking her eyes off the nature behind the windows.

"I don't see why not, Sapphie. Frankly I don't believe that Carlisle would object at this point. You have everyone waiting in anticipation from your meltdown." Jasper replied.

When Carlisle had broken the news to everyone about moving, Sapphire had had a complete and total meltdown. She had blown up in one of Rosalie's patented temper tantrums, breaking the glass she had been holding, then screaming at Carlisle, telling him that he could not make her move, that she was going to stay here, even if it meant being by herself. Edward had told her to think rationally, Rosalie had rolled her eyes; Emmett had tried to keep his laughter in. Alice and Esme had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Jasper had looked as though he was about to unleash his awesome power on her. Carlisle took it all calmly, contradicting her statements easily and calmly. Then she had had enough when Emmett asked her if she had any idea how she was going to make a living if she were to live by herself. She sprinted up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, that was kind of uncalled for, wasn't it?" Sapphire sighed, taking a pen out of Jasper's pocket and starting to draw on her alabaster skin. A heart and some music notes later, another knock resounded on her door.

"Sapphire? Are you all right?" Carlisle called, opening the door slowly, warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I just, I just don't know what came over me." she said, getting up and hanging her head in shame.

Carlisle chuckled. "That's quite all right, Sapphire. If it pleases you, I'll let you pick out the house."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Sapphire smiled.

The house was huge, beautiful. It had so many windows, that it barely needed electric lights. Sapphire's room was just the way she wanted it to be.

"Thank you, Carlisle!" she called as they pulled into the driveway. She, Alice, and Jasper where riding in her midnight blue Maserati. Carlisle was in his own car with Esme, but she knew he could hear her.

Sapphire Cullen walked into school with her adoptive brothers and sisters. It felt like every other day. Boys and girls whispered, wondering about why she had dyed her hair again and why she always dyed it. Today it was pure snowy white.

She had her favorite white dress on, the one that had the silver spandex strip across her upper waist, making the dress cinch in. Her silver pumps clicked on the tile of the hallways like her shoes did everyday, her hair was long and curly and volumous like it was everyday, her outfit was gorgeous and perfect like it was everyday, her make-up was dramatic and perfect like it was everyday. When you had inhuman speed it was amazing the things you could do in such a short time.

Sapphire walked into the lunch room, trailing behind Jasper, who was twirling Alice around. That wasn't out of the ordinary. Nor was it out of the ordinary that Edward was lagging behind. He had wanted to get some work done early for Biology.

"Edward, we already know all of this stuff. Why try and get it done early?" she had asked him before heading off to her next class earlier that day when he had told her to tell the others he would be a little behind them.

He had shrugged his shoulders.

Now Sapphire was making her customary sweep of the room. Her ears caught the end of a sentence and she tuned into it.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark haired guy, Emmett." Sapphire tried to remember the girl's name. Jessica. That was it. "Their like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Who was the girl that Jessica was talking to? Sapphire had never seen her before.

"Jess, their not actually related." Another girl chimed in. her name was Angela.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Jessica proclaimed. All this was being said in hush tones while Rosalie and Emmett where making their way to the table the Cullen's always sat at.

Jasper, Alice, and Sapphire walked by their table just then. Sapphire could tell the they all where listening to the Jessica girl.

"And, ok, the little dark haired girls Alice. She's really weird. And, um, she's with Jasper. The blonde one who looks like he's in pain. And the white haired girl? That's Sapphire. She's not with anyone, but we think Jasper might have a thing for her."

"But isn't Jasper with Alice?" the new girl asked, her gaze flickering to Sapphire.

"Yeah, but, it's weird. You'll see. Oh, and she changes her hair color. A lot. So don't be surprised when tomorrow she has, like, green hair." Jessica continued.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. Her hair had never been green before. Only purples and blues and oranges and reds and white and silver and black and brown. Maybe tomorrow she would go green. Just to freak Jessica out.

Jessica had started talking again. "Dr. Cullen is like this, foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said, a smirk playing across her lips.

Sapphire and the rest of them got to the table, sitting down and starting to talk to each other. Sapphire watched the door, waiting for Edward to come in so she could laugh with him about how silly humans could be.

He walked in, and her eyes instantly flicked to the new girl. She wanted to know what her reaction was going to be, since she obviously had some fixation with Sapphire's family.

"Who's he?" the girl asked.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him." Sapphire remembered the time Jessica had came up to Edward, all flirty, asking him out sometime. Edward had been nice about it, but basically he turned her down cold. "Like I care, you know? So, yeah. Seriously like, don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it." The girl answered. She kept looking back at their table though.

"Edward, did you hear all that?" Sapphire asked him, opening up her bottled water, then closing the cap again.

"Yes, I did. Amazing how some humans work, isn't it?" Edward replied. There was something off about his response though. It looked like he was having a hard time controlling his thirst.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Alice asked, reaching over and placing her hand on his.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted, his eyes flickering towards the new girl.

Jasper had his arm around Alice, and his other around Sapphire. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jasper I'm sure. Are YOU okay?" Edward asked suddenly, training his golden eyes on him.

Jasper nodded gravelly, knowing what he meant.

"See? That's what I mean. He acts like he, like, loves her or something. But it is so obvious he's with that Alice girl." Jessica said, her voice wafting from the other side of the room. Sapphire tuned into her voice once more, for lack of anything else to do.

"Maybe they're like, having an affair or something." a male voice said randomly. Looked like the Newton boy was now sitting at the table. Sapphire glanced at Jasper from the corner of her eye, and she could see him smiling. Alice was smiling despite herself to. Alice knew that Jasper loved her in the romantic way, so she had no problem with Jasper and Sapphire's relationship. Sometimes she even egged them on to make other people uncomfortable by leaving the room. This she did now with a wink.

"Mike, it's not an affair if they aren't married." Angela said, her tone that of one who talked to small children.

Jasper leaned into Sapphire's ear, whispering, "Laugh. Alice left for a reason. I like messing with humans, don't' you?"

Sapphire laughed her bright, tinkling laugh, nodding her head and smiling at him the most dazzling smile she could come up with. She leaned back, whispering, "I love messing with humans. They are just so gullible!"

"And that might have just sealed it. I think that Jasper is cheating on Alice with Sapphire." Jessica proclaimed, sounding happy that she had some knew gossip to spread around the school.

"But how is that possible? I mean, they all live together! Someone would have caught them by now!" Mike exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up. "Bella, what do you think?"

So, the new girls name was Bella.

"Maybe they know that people think that way about them, and they do that on purpose." Bella shrugged, picking at the already horribly misshapen pizza on her plate.

Sapphire was surprised. Maybe this girl knew more than she let on.

The table was silent for a moment. Jasper felt the consideration, and he swiftly kissed Sapphire on the cheek, getting up to follow Alice to tell her about what had just happened.

"No, I think they're cheating." Jessica stated, sounding like that closed the argument.

Sapphire smiled. Yes, it was fun and horribly easy to mess with humans.


End file.
